


You Hold My Heart in Your Hands

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Diplomacy, Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masquerade Ball, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: Keith and Lance run into each other at a diplomatic event. Lance takes the chance to take Keith aside.





	You Hold My Heart in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> As always, edited by the wonderful Eilera. All remaining mistakes are my own.

You Hold my Heart in Your Hands

Lance loved to dance.

When he was first thrown into space, he didn't think the lazy summer days that he'd devoted to learning the art would be any use to him. However, it turned out that there were two things that were ubiquitous in the vastness of space. The first was, of course, universal translators. The other, more obscure thing was ballroom dancing.

The masquerade ball was held in a large, open courtyard which was a security guard's worst nightmare. From his vantage point, he could easily spot half a dozen different places that a sniper could set up unseen. He knew that they had gone over everything before the ball started, but he still felt a prickle of unease. There were always flaws. Even though his main role in this event was security, he’d already dance with many other attendees just to be social.

With that particular thought in mind, he cast an assessing gaze over the crowd. In the corner against the wall was a man, or at least Lance thought it was a man. He was only visible through the occasional gaps in the twirling dancers. Well, Lance assumed he was a he. Gender was even more varied out in space than it had been on Earth. He was radiating a kind of intensity that Lance couldn't help but feel like he'd seen before.

“Excuse me,” a young woman's voice said. “Are you the blue paladin?”

Lance turned and smiled. Before him was a true vision of beauty. Tall and slender with translucent purple skin, she looked similar to Nyma, but minus the calculating look in her eye. “Actually, I'm the red paladin now. I know the armour colour can make it pretty confusing.”

She smiled, and Lance took the time to kiss the air over her knuckles. “And who might you be, other than beautiful?”

She let out a clear laugh. “That would be telling, now wouldn't it?”

Charmed himself, Lance pulled her out onto the floor. She didn't prove to be a very adept dancer, but they stumbled through it together, giggling. Now this was more like it! He'd been stuck dancing with stiff formal people throughout the evening which wasn't nearly as much fun. He spun her around with a flourish and they began to just make up their own dance moves.

“Damn, where did you come from?” Lance said.

“That would also be telling,” she said.

“So do you - ”

“May I cut in?” Lance looked up. It was the man from earlier.

“I don't mind. It was fun talking to you, red paladin. Have fun!” with that, the girl bowed at him and was immediately swallowed by the crowd.

“Thank you,” the man said.

“And who might you be?” Lance said when the newcomer just stood there awkwardly.

“Hey Lance,” he said. 

“The one and only,” Lance replied. He drew the man's hand up and kissed the air over his knuckles. The stranger choked a little and Lance couldn't help but smirk.

“You should know who I am by now,” Lance felt the smile drop off of his face. Usually he had better instincts than that. Either way, this was someone who thought himself important enough to be known without the masking technology.

“My apologies. The masks are a bit too effective What is your name?” Lance said smoothly as he drew him close. “And may I have this dance?”

“I don't know how,” the masked stranger warned. “You seriously don't recognize me? Then again, you aren't the most observant.”

“Hey!” Lance suppressed a flash of indignation. Who did this guy think he was? The dry tone almost reminded him of - “Keith?”

“Yeah. I thought that was obvious,” Keith said. “It's good to see you, Lance.”

“It's good to see you too,” Lance said. They spun together, and Keith let him dip him. Lance could feel the warmth rushing back and it was like they hadn't spent the last eight months apart. His heart lurched and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. “I didn't know you were one to dance.”

“I'm not,” Keith said. “I told you I don't know how, but I also wanted to talk to you.”

“I don't know. You're doing something right,” Lance said. Keith seemed happier and more relaxed than he had the last few months before he left the team. Tonight would likely be his only chance to talk to Keith for a long time. Heck, it was war. As much as Lance hated to admit it, he probably should tell him. “So, what's the situation? Are you here for the Blade?”

Keith nodded. “Officially, I'm here as a representative and extra security. Unofficially, Krolia thought it would be a good chance to see you guys.”

“Man, they really are worried. What is with the rebel Galra in this area?” Lance said. “We stomp one set out and another pops up to take their place.”

Keith shook his head. “It's going to take a lot of time to get the empire under control. You know that.”

“That's true,” Lance said. “What happened to Kolivan anyway? Who's Krolia?”

“Nothing happened to him. Krolia's my-” Keith looked away. “Well, she's my mom.”

“Your mother?” Lance said. They accidentally ran into the path of another dancing couple. Lance vaguely apologized, but his mind was elsewhere. “You found your mother? After all this time?”

Keith sighed. “I don't know how to feel. It's so overwhelming. We're very similar and she's my mom but she left me and I don't-”

“Keith, you don't owe her anything,” Lance said. “It might hurt, but I know a thing about parents that leave.”

“But you're always talking about your family,” Keith said.

“Yeah, about my mom and siblings and grandma. My dad left a long time ago and then came back and kept leaving. It's like we weren't enough for him, you know? I know it's not the same as your situation, but I haven't seen him since I was twelve,” Lance said. “I'm not saying that you should go out of your way to avoid her. I think you should take the chance to know her. Just be careful, okay? We don't get to choose our family, but you also aren't obligated to someone who hasn't treated you like family just because you're related to them.”

“I know that!” Keith said. He sighed and in a softer voice said. “So far though, she's been cool. She seems to regret what she did.”

They always do. Lance swallowed back his comment with some effort. It wasn't what Keith needed to hear at the moment and frankly, he'd done enough emotional projecting for one night. Instead, he concentrated on the warmth of Keith in his arms and the cool evening air.

“Just be careful,” Lance repeated.

“I will, Lance,” He could hear the softness in Keith's voice and the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter angrily.

The song was over. Lance caught Hunk's eye across the room and gestured at Keith and to the door. Hunk's eyes widened and he nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

“See? Hunk recognized me from across the room,” Keith said. “Where're we going, Lance?”

“You'll see,” Lance said.

“But-”

“They'll be okay without us for a few minutes.”

He led Keith out of the courtyard and into some of the nearby gardens. They were lit up with paper lanterns strung from the highest trees casting the area in a soft glow. It was perfect except for one thing.  
There were still couples everywhere laughing and talking. Lance shook his head and headed onward and further off of the grounds to-

“Red,” Keith breathed out. A familiar rumbling purr filled the air. She crouched down and opened her mouth. Lance led Keith up the ramp and into the cockpit.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “I thought you might be missing her out there. By the looks of it, she misses you too. That and I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Hold on,” Lance said. “I want our masks to be off for this.”

He reached up and pressed the release by his ear. The mask flickered and disappeared. Keith did the same.

“Looking good, samurai,” Lance said.

“You too, sharpshooter,” Keith replied. And Lance felt blessed, because he got to see Keith's smile in person. “What did you want to tell me?”

“You have to promise that you won't make fun of me,” Lance said.

“I promise,” Keith said. “What is it?”

Lance swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths. “I'm okay. I can do this.”

Lance felt his cheeks burn as Keith tilted his head with an adorably confused expression on his face. “Lance?”

“Just trying to gather my courage,” he said. “Keith-”

He cut himself off again and looked up to meet Keith's gaze. When had he turned away? All of a sudden, the words came tumbling out in a rush. “I like you.”

“Oookay?” Keith said. “I like you too. We're friends, remember? Wait, did you think that we were still rivals? It's been ages, Lance!”

“I like you as more than that,” Lance said. Well, he could say goodbye to that smooth confession that he'd carefully planned out in his head. He grabbed Keith's hand and threaded their fingers together. “Like this!”

It was Keith's turn to blush. “I like you too then.”

“I can understand if you don't- Really?” Lance said.

“Yeah,” Keith made an aborted attempt to reach out to Lance. Lance caught his hand and pushed it against his cheek. He leaned into it for good measure and looked down into Keith's wondering eyes. Keith reached out and touched Lance's other cheek with his free hand. He leaned forward, and then hesitated.

“Keith,” Lance said.

He leaned forward and – Keith kissed like the fire that Lance had always associated with him. The heat burned all the way through his body and made his toes curl. He couldn't believe it! He was kissing Keith! Keith, the one that was unattainable whom Lance was high-key jealous of back when they first started in the Garrison.

Keith pushed him down in the pilot's chair and climbed into his lap. He pressed closer and kissed him more forcefully. Lance let out a little moan and his hands tightened around Keith's hips.

A familiar buzzing sound filled the cockpit.

Keith pulled back and swore under his breath. “I need to go back,” he said. “Rendezvous is waiting outside.”

“What?” Lance peered around Keith. He called up a camera feed of what was going on outside. “I can't believe we didn't notice that.”

“Well, we were a little distracted,” Keith said

“Be safe,” Lance said. He buried his fingers in Keith's soft hair and concentrated on giving Keith the best kiss of his life. They both deserved something to keep them warm on the endless cold nights in space.

He could feel Keith tighten his hold on his shoulders and Keith was gasping for air when he pulled back. Lance looked into his face and admired his handiwork. Keith's lips were redder than usual and a warm flush had taken residence on his face. Keith looked even cuter than normal and Lance felt his heart thud in his chest.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Lance knew they should go back, but didn't want this encounter to end. Who knew when they would see each other again?

“Here,” Keith said suddenly. “Give me your phone.”

Dumbly, Lance pulled the phone out of one of the compartments in his armour and handed it to Keith. He quickly inputted a series of numbers and sent a text to himself.

“This is a secure line,” Keith said. “Call me when you get back to the castle.”

He grabbed the back of the chair for support and leaned down to give Lance another kiss. He pulled back and Lance couldn't help it. He pulled Keith down for one more. Keith obliged him.

“Okay now, I really gotta go,” Keith said. “Bye, Lance.”

“Bye.”

With a smile he left, taking Lance's heart with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Voltron with me on my new [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
